


Apartment-Trapped

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dream Bubbles, Gen, POV Dave Strider, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: So there Dave sat, emaciated chest weakly rising and falling, sunken eyes closing behind his glasses, waiting to die.





	Apartment-Trapped

Dave lazily stuck his head out of his window, looking down at the streets below before sinking back down and sighing. They were crowded by those...things. He probably would've called them zombies because of the way they roamed aimlessly and tore into people, but they looked too weird. They had antlers of white threads that grew off of every part of their bodies, twisting around limbs and necks, some of them even up crazy alien horns and along mushy grey skin.

The 13-year old hadn't left the apartment since all the weird shit started, but from what he could see, everything outside was for lack of better words: Fucking Crazy. For the most part the scenery was the same urban jungle, but there was also insane alien buildings, completely black with impossibly geometric shapes. It was pretty obvious that the world had gone to shit.

In the middle of the night a couple of weeks ago there was an earthquake and a bright flash of green light, and Dave hadn't seen Bro since. He thought that he would be brave and strong, able to take down hordes of those zombies like a badass! But as soon as he heard rasping and clawing at the door, he couldn't even open it to see what was outside. All of Bro's training was wasted...  
At first he tried everything he could to find out what was happening, but the TV was just static, and none of his messages ever got a reply. It was the first times he felt truly alone.  
The little food that wasn't taken by Bro was running out, and he couldn't fight-there was no WAY he could fight! He would be killed as soon as he opened the front door! There wouldn't be anything outside other than a hallway and a shit-ton of zombies. He just had to wait until he starved or something.  
He had thought about using one of Bro's swords, but he was too afraid. He just felt like such a coward.

So there Dave sat, emaciated chest weakly rising and falling, sunken eyes closing behind his glasses, waiting to die.


End file.
